User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Question blog
You know the drill. Personal 1. How are you? 2. Post a picture of yourself. 3. Do you ever wish you were someone else? 4. What is your entire name? 5. How old are you? 6. Age you get mistaken for: 7. Your zodiac/horoscope and if you think it fits your personality: 8. What did you do on your last birthday? 9. What is one thing you would like to accomplish before your next birthday? 10. What is your hair color? 11. Have you ever dyed your hair? 12. What is your eye color? 13. If you could change your eye color, would you? 14. Do you wear contacts/glasses? 18-Do you have any tattoos? 19. Do you have any piercings? 20. Left or right handed? 21. What’s your sexual orientation? 22. Do you drink? 23. Do you smoke? 24. Do you have any pets? 25. Where do you work? 26. Something you are working on right now: 27. Do you have any “rules” about food? 28. Where are you from? 29. What would you say is your best quality? 30. What do you think you’re really good at? 31. What do you think you’re really bad at? 33. Are you a bad person? 34.Are you nice to everyone? 36.Has someone ever spread a nasty rumor about you? 37.What is your ideal bed? Why? 38.Did you wake up cranky? 39.Do you sleep with a stuffed toy? 40.What do you think about the most? 42.What you want to be when you “get older”? 43.What are your career goals? 44.What is your ideal career? 45.Is your life anything like it was two years ago? 46.Do you replay things that have happened in your head? 47.Have you ever had an imaginary friend? 48.Say 10 facts about your room: 49.Do you have any phobias? 50.Have you ever been to a psychiatrist/therapist? 51.Are you allergic to anything? If so, what? 52.Ever broken any bones? 53.Ever come close to death? 60.Do you have a facebook? If so, would you add the person who sent you this? 61.Do you have any pictures on your Facebook? 62.Describe yourself in one word/sentence: 63.A quote you try to live by: 64.A famous person you’ve been compared to: 65.Weird things you do when you’re alone: 66.Something you do without realising: 68.Someone you’d like to be for a day and why: 69.Leave me a compliment: Favorites 70.What is your favorite thing to do? 71.What’s your favorite color? 73.What’s your favorite movie? 74.What are your favorite books? 75.What is your favorite quote and why? 76.What is your favorite word? 77.What is your least favorite word? 78.What is your favorite type of food? 79.You favorite ice cream? 80.What’s your favorite animal? 81.Dogs or cats? 82.Describe your favourite texture: 83.What is your favorite flower? 84.What’s your favourite scent? And on the opposite sex? 85.What is your favorite season? 86.What are the top five places you wish you could go before you die? 87.What are four things you can’t live without and why? 88.Which mythological creature are you most like? Why? 89.What’s your favorite television show? 90.Favorite place to shop at? 91.Say 2 facts about your favorite things Friends 106.Would you ever smile at a stranger? 107.Do you prefer to be friends with girls or boys? 108.Who is someone you never tire of? 109.Do you have someone you can be your complete self around? 110.Who is your most loyal friend? 111.Is there anyone you can tell EVERYTHING to? 112.If your best friend died, what would you do? 113.Something you’ve lied about. 114.Have you ever felt replaced? 115.Say 5 facts about your bestfriend(s): Relationships (novios and novias) 116.The last person you hugged? 117.Story of your first kiss? 118.Do you like kissing in public? 119.Have you ever kissed someone older than you? 120.You have a preference for boys or girls? 121.Is the male or female body closest to perfection? 127.What is the first thing you noticed in someone? 128.Are looks important in a relationship? 129.What’s the most superficial characteristic you look for? 130.What’s your opinion on age differences in relationships? 131.Would you ever date someone off of the Internet? 133.Do you have a crush on anyone? 134.A description of the girl/boy you like: 135.Say 1 fact about the person you like: 136.If the person you like says they like someone else, what would you say? 137.When was the last time you told someone you loved them? 138.Do you think someone has feelings for you? 139.Do you think someone is thinking about you right now? 140.Have you ever cried over a guy/girl? 141.Have you ever wanted someone you couldn’t have? 142.Anyone you’re giving up on? 143.Have you ever liked someone you didn’t expect to? 144.Have you ever liked someone who your friends hated? 145.Have you ever liked one of your best friends? 146.Has anyone told you they don’t want to ever lose you? 147.Is there a boy/girl who you would do absolutely everything for? 148.Is there someone you will never forget? 153.What’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for you? 154.What’s something sweet you’d like someone to do for you? 157.Are you in love? 158.Are you in a relationship? 159.-If you have a boyfriend/girlfriend, what is your favorite thing about him/her? 160.Are relationships ever worth it? 161.Is there someone mad because you’re dating/talking to the person you are? 162.Can you commit to one person? 163.Do you think you can last in a relationship for 6 months and not cheat? 164.Do you ever want to get married? 165.Do you think you’ll be married in 5 years? 167.Do you get jealous easily? 168.The last time you felt jealous, and why? 169.What is your definition of cheating? 170.Have you ever been cheated on? 171.Do you forgive betrayal? 172.Have you ever cheated on someone? 173.Why did your last relationship fail? 174.Things you want to say to an ex: 175.A description of the person you dislike the most: 176.If your first true love knocked on your door with apology and presents, would you accept? 177.How many boyfriends/girlfriends have you had? 178.How long was your longest relationship? 179.You’ll love me if… 180.Share a relationship story: Music, movies and books 181.How often do you listen to music? 182.What kind of music you like? 183.Do you like to dance? 185.Have you heard a song that reminds you of someone today? 186.Share a song that takes you to a certain memory in the past: 187.A song that’s been stuck in your head: 188.Put your music player on shuffle and write the first ten songs that play: 189.A book you want to read/have recently read: 190.Describe your dream library: 191.Last movie you just watched: 192.Do you like watching what type of movies? Situations and Crazy things 193.You’re in a tattoo parlor about to get inked. What are you getting done? 194.What’s something you can see yourself going to jail for? 195.If you could be any character, from any literary work, who would you choose to be? 196.You’re given $10,000…under one condition: you cannot keep the money for yourself. Who would you give it to? 197.If you had to go back in time and change one thing, what would it be? 198.If you were an element on the Periodic Table, which would you be and why? 199.If you had to delete one year of your life completely, which would it be? 200.You’re an Action Movie Hero. What’s your weapon of choice and the line you scream when defeating your arch enemy? 201.If you could design an amusement park ride, what would it be like? 202.What is the first curse word that comes to mind? 203.What the last party you went to was… and when the next will be… 204.Halloween costume idea? 205.How you’d spend ten thousand bucks? 206.Press ctrl+v and post: 207.Would you rather be stranded on a desert island with someone you love for ten years or someone you hate for a month? Explain why. 208.5 things within touching distance: 209.A drunken story: 210.What are you supposed to be doing right now? 211.Currently wanting to see anyone? 212.Why you love me 213.If you met me what would you do? 214.Leave me a ridiculous question: 215.Leave me a cute message Category:Blog posts